The Not So Fairy Tail
by SimcatWrites
Summary: This is a story about two sisters that are very powerful wizards. There might be spoilers about the Tartaros arc of the anime and mange of Fairy Tail. There might be some spelling errors, but I'll try to fix'em all!
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN FAIRY TAIL! The only thing I own is these two characters! With that said, you may continue!**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

The story you are about to read is about two very strong powerful wizards that also happen to be sisters. These two sister's are unlike any one else. They use god magic which they learned from the father, they also use dragon slayer magic which they learned when they were combined with a lacrima. The two had just escaped the torture of tartaros and are now living in Magnolia with a small quaint home. If you wish to learn much more of their story then continue, if you perhaps not want to then put this book down right this instant and always wonder what could have happened to them.


	2. Chapter 1 She isn't gone!

**I hope you will enjoy this first chapter! Now get to ready little scaly wag! Wtf did I just write then... Sorry. I'm a bit weird. Like'a lot. Lol, just get to ready...**

It was about 8:23 AM in the city of Magnolia. Everything seems peaceful but in some corners of the town it was down right dangerous. The story of these two sisters is starting right now. Prepare yourself.

The curtains flowed back and forth causing light from the sun to break into the room. There was conversation outside, happy people with smiles on their faces, walked up and down the streets. Silver lied on her bed, she starred at the ceiling. The sound of the birds singing, and the laughter of children playing brought a bit of a smile on her face. She sighed and sat up on her bed. Her knees to her cheeks, she looked out the window. Silver adjusted her feet under her as she adjusted the curtain so it was latched onto the side of the backboard on her bed. Having the curtain like this caused a canopy affect over her. As she looked outside at the happy kids she thought about the time in her life when she had no worries. She laughed softly and sighed. Silver looked down at her hands, they were laying on her legs. "Well.. Time to start the day.." She mumbled to herself. A tear went down her face, though she hopped it would be a good day. As she began to wipe her tear off her cheek she smiled and stood up off her bed. Silver glanced at her sister, Gold, who was still snoozing away. Gold was laying on her back with one of her hands by her side and the other hand over her stomach. Silver tilted her head and smiled at her sister, who's face was soft unlike other nights she had seen.

Silver headed out of the room and into the kitchen that was downstairs. She placed her hand on the counter and starred at a picture of the two when they were just children. The picture showed the two going down a slide into a pool, there was smiles on their faces. Silver looked at every pixel of the picture when she noticed a man in the background of the picture, he looked like a teen and had pink hair. She started thinking it could have been Natsu from fairy tail, but that wasn't the only possibility of who it could've been. "I wish." She mumbled to herself and then she stood strait up and let out a sigh and a smile. She stretched her back and her arms then walked over to the fridge and prepared a bowl of fruit. While she did this back up in the girls bed room Gold started to wake up.

Gold rubbed her eyes and sat up, she looked at the window to see the time it was about 9:00 or somewhere near that. She sat on the edge of her bed, her feet touching the cold floor giving a tingle down her spine. Gold stood up and looked at her sister's bed. "Well she's awake" She said happily, as she headed to the bathroom. Gold opened a closet next to the sink and pulled out a towel, it had a rainbow fairy tail emblem on the middle of it. Gold put the towel on the floor next to the bath then she started the water for her bath. She gently took her clothes of and stepped into the water. It was warm like she had been sitting in front of a fire. While this was happening Silver, Gold's sister was downstairs eating grape after grape. Silver plopped a small grape into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed the delicious fresh grape. She could hear the water running upstairs, for some reason it was reassuring to know her sister was up and living. Silver reached into the bowl and waved her hand in it to find a grape until she noticed there was no more, she blushed in embarrassment and stood up. As she walked over to the sink and put her bowl in it the embarrassment was gone. The plate slip onto another plate causing a clink that made her flinch. Silver sighed in relief, it was just the plate and not her cruel father using his teleport magics. She looked down at her feet, the same feet that wore her mothers heels everywhere, the same feet that the bullies tripped at school, the same feet. Silver thought about her past until her sister poked her on the shoulder. "What's wrong? You seem a little down in the dumps, I don't know how you could be though. It's such a wonderful day isn't it?" Gold smiled. Her hair was still a bit wet. Silver laughed and smiled back at her sister. "I'm glad your up! I was starting to think you would sleep forever!" Silver hugged her sister. "Welp! Ya wanna go on a walk? I can tell you need to clear your mind of some things." Gold played with her hair as she looked at her sister who was now looking down. "Yeah... But what about your breakfast?" Silver asked as she looked up again. "I'll find some on our walk! Now come on lets go!" Gold pranced her way over to the front door. She slipped on her sandals and opened the door. Silver smiled at her, then she remembered she was still wearing the same thing from the day before... "Well I'ma go change real quick! You go on without me, k?" Silver ran upstairs to pick out something simple to wear. Gold walked outside, she took a deep breath and started walking.

Gold looked to see what every stand was selling, most of them was antiques and such. Gold didn't care for things like that, her mom did though.. "Mom.. You will come back right. Silver is wrong right? So is dad. I don't even know if I can even look at that man." Gold whispered to herself. But why would Silver lie about their mother's death? How could either of them know if what Silver saw was true, there was no funeral. "No funeral, no death. I know your out there. Mom" A tear rolled down Gold's face. She saw a man look at her, she stood still. He looked curious like he had seen her before. Gold starred back at him, then once he started coming towards her she ran into an alleyway. Gold stopped and looked behind her. She saw a shadow coming, so she continued running forward but still continued to look behind her here and there until- *BANG!* Gold fell onto her bum, she had ran into a wall of another store. By now she had forgotten about the person following her. "Owch! Why did you have to be there you stupid wall! Huh!" Gold felt the side of her hip, she rubbed it. Then she saw a hand reach down at her, Gold's first reaction was to blast him with her golden fire, so she did. It pushed him down to the ground, Gold then stood up, her face looked scared but the position her body was in showed she was ready to fight. "Hey! I-I'm sorry, I just saw you crying and I thought it would be nice to comfort you... P-Please don't hurt me!" The man squealed in terror. Gold then helped him up, "I should say sorry. I thought you were going to kill me! You have a very intense stare. Heh. But it was very rude to just try to comfort me! For all you know it could have been sweat! Also do you do this to anyone who has a speck of water on their face! If so I don't understand why you would continue to do it even if you know it could have lead to this! Why did you even run after me! For all you knew I could have been going to some gang to get back up! You could be dead right now!" Gold yelled at the man. He was now sweating. "W-Well I just thought... Uhh... Sorry.." The man said again. He was relived the Gold had stopped yelling at him though. "I need a specific reason on why you followed me. Or I'll hit you again." Gold said in a stern voice. The man stood there and tried to think of a reason. "Ya see, I thought you might have seen something dangerous so I followed you to ask you about it! Yeah.." The man looked away from Gold indicating he was lying. She had read her stupid books in school she knew he was lying. "Liar. I learned that in science. When you look away your lying most likely. And that little yeah at the end makes me sure of it. Well I will let you go. I must go get my sister. We have to finish our walk around the town." Gold walked away as the man just stared at her confused. Then she herd it. "Salamander got a friend." Then a slight laugh. Gold told the man who had followed her to get out of the ally cause she herd something. The man didn't question her and ran out. Gold walked back home, she looked down the whole way and continued thinking about what she herd. "Salamander. Could the voice had been talking about the one in Fairy tail? Natsu." Gold thought about the subject then remembered her sister loved that dude. He was like her inspiration or sumthin like that. She continued walking determined to ask her sister about it.

By the time Gold got to the house she saw her sister opening the door. "H-Have you been here the whole time?" Silver asked confused on why her sister was at the door. "No, I just got back from a weird situation. I really want to ask you about." Silver was very very confused now. "Well lets start our walk and talk about it. I really want to get outside" Silver smiled and closed the door. The two began their walk back to the ally way. "Well I herd a weird voice say, something about salamander having a friend. I'm not sure if that voice was speaking to me though." Gold looked at her sister and waited for her answer. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't anything big! I mean we do have fire magic and so does any salamander! If he was talking about Natsu I think you should be fine!" Silver replied lifting the spirits of her sister. Though truthfully she wasn't to sure it was safe.. but nothing could defeat them so they should be safe... Right? The two made their way to the ally, they talked about how lively the city was and how beautiful it was. "We're here. Lets go maybe we could find the owner of that voice." Gold started walking down the ally. "Sis. I'm pretty sure you can't own a voice, It kinda come with the package of being human. Heh..." Silver walked in behind her. "So the voice I herd. It was kinda low and raspy I guess? I mean not too raspy. Just the normal raspy. Though, now that I think about it. Not raspy at all... Or it could have been the most raspy thing ever. Well if you hear anything like that tell me!" Gold walk deeper into the ally's. While Silver just completely face palmed and just stood there. How in the world was she suppose to understand that description. Then she herd it. " Well I believe a person can own their own voice. We own our bodies don't we?" The man came out of the shadows. He was surrounded, Gold behind him and Silver in front of him. "Thank you for agreeing with me, but who are you? Are you a threat to us." Gold said cautiously. The two sisters were in fighting stance. "I'm no threat. Ya know. I would think that dumb salamander would have at least told you my name." The man was eating metal. "If your talking about Natsu Dragneel, we don't know him. All we know is he is like that best dragon slayer to ever live! He is so cool!" Silver started freaking out over Natsu. Then she realized they were still in threat of a battle so she soon stopped. "I never thought salamander would have fan girls. What's your magic anyway Goldie locks." He said facing Gold. "My Name Is Not Goldie Locks! If You Even Dare To Say That One More Time Without Asking It'll Be The Death Of You! Well actually, we wouldn't kill you. We probably wouldn't lay a finger on you. I am so sorry for my ignorance. A-Also, our magic is god slayer magic, mixed with dragon slayer magic from a lacrima." Gold and Silver went out of battle stance, they starred at the man. "Well, isn't that just fine. I never herd of that before. Salamander is in trouble right now. Thought I'd tell his little fan girls." The man went back to eating metal like it was nothing. It really just amazed the sisters. "We know this. father is in that guild. The man who killed our mother." Silver looked down then was surprised as her sister began yelling. "NO! He didn't do it! He would never! Stop saying he did it! It was your imagination! I know father wouldn't do that!" Just as fast as she yelled it, she ran out of the ally and through out Magnolia.

"Well, I guess sisters can't always agree on something. Welp i gatta go kid. See ya around." The man began walking until Silver asked of his name, he continued walking but gave her a smile. Not the answer she wanted, but she went with it. When she couldn't hear the mans foot steps anymore she went to look for her sister.

 **So this was the end of chapter 1! I would love it if you could tell me ways to improve my writing! I'm not to great at story making, I just make tiny stories when I'm bored. But I want this to be like a real story, well as real as it can get... Lol... Do I say lol to much? Okay now this is just getting weird... I hope you continue reading this. Forever and ever... I'ma just go now... Umm**

 *** PLEASE TELL ME If this was a good length for a chapter, or should I make it longer?**


End file.
